Separate Stories
by readwritereview
Summary: We know how their tales fit together. Now it's time to take them apart.
1. Introductions

**AN: **The great LauraChase sent me a list of prompts. It apparently first appeared on DeviantArt. Whatever it is, I'm going to be doing one hundred drabbles using this prompt list. Writing all one hundred prompts here will be messy, so here are the first ten: _Introduction, Complicated, Making History, Rivalry, Unbreakable, Obsession, Eternity, Gateway, Death, Opportunities._

* * *

Number One: Introduction

They come at random intervals and you keep wishing that the next one would stay - but they never do.

You really don't know how or why you continue anymore.

But every time the Fates (curse their knitting needles) send someone, you still carry ambrosia in one hand and hope in the other as you bring the unconscious heartbreaker back to life.

When they finally ask who you are, you know exactly how to answer. Because you've come across so many, all your introductions blend into one:

"_Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here. I am Calypso._"

* * *

**Next chapter: Complicated**


	2. Complicated

**AN: No reviews, eh? That's pretty sad.**

* * *

Number Two: Complicated

Organic life forms create chaos, cause bitterness, and throw their own sons off Olympus. (Iron's one thing, _irony _is another, and he's sick of people pointing out that the one responsible for his disfigured face is the goddess of _family._)

Then again, organic life forms also display bravery and righteousness. Many sacrificed themselves for the greater good – sometimes saving the world in the process.

The nice side of both humans and gods will never exist without the nasty side, but everything works out in the end.

Honestly, Hephaestus doesn't know how such complicated beings managed to exist for so long.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Making History**


	3. Making History

**AN: I'd like to thank the two anonymous reviewers. I try to make things easy to understand but it can be difficult with the word limit**.

* * *

Number Three: Making History

The first half of her life was not too impressive.

Guarding a golden apple tree in Hera's garden? It's a job so unimportant, she's never credited for it.

Then she betrayed her family for Heracles. Of course, she didn't get credit for helping the stupid male "hero" either. All she got was exile.

The Hunters saved her. Gave her the opportunity to add chapters to her life story – chapters that just might be good enough to blot out her lousy past.

(At least, that's what she thought. The new constellation was proof that Zoë Nightshade ended up making history instead.)

* * *

** Next chapter: Rivalry**


	4. Rivalry

**AN: I apologise for the late update. Examinations and GPA issues. Please review!**

* * *

Number Four: Rivalry

Does everyone honestly believe that they'd get worked up over something as superficial as a chariot?

Ha_._

To be fair, the fight with the Apollo cabin was petty, but contrary to what many say, it wasn't a rivalry against the sun god's children.

It was anger at the unfair treatment of the Ares cabin – _they had led the raid, ergo, they deserved the chariot_.

People should stop giving them crap and expecting them to deal with it. They're Ares's_ children, _for the love of the gods. Not Ares himself.

They aren't invincible and shouldn't be treated as if they are.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Unbreakable**


	5. Unbreakable

**AN: I've been a horrible updater, and I apologise. On a semi-related note, I may start writing Mandarin drabbles if inspiration and time permit.**

* * *

Number Five: Unbreakable

Sometimes you want to give up, but you can't let praetorship fall into the wrong hands. You don't miss Jason just because of your feelings towards him; you also miss having to do only half of the arduous work that is running a camp.

It's scary how each move you make can affect your home so greatly.

But if you don't head this place properly, heads will roll.

People are always looking towards you for guidance, scrutinising your actions, or simply being Octavian.

If you're going to survive this, Reyna, you must be unbreakable.

(Or act like it, at least.)

* * *

**Next Chapter: Obsession**


	6. Obsession

**AN: **I'm sorry for not updating until now!

I've always wondered if any mortal managed to see the Huntress when it appeared in the sky, so...

* * *

Number Six: Obsession

A new constellation, which I call 'the Archer', appeared in the sky last week. And I'm the only one who can see it.

I'm serious. I pointed it out to my dad and he _laughed me off_.

One night, the Archer started glowing. Minutes later, a girl in silver showed up at our doorstep, saying I had two options: Camp Half-Blood or the Hunters of… Artemis?

I have always had an obsession with constellations.

And as I prepare for an attack on Olympus with the other unclaimed campers, I realise this obsession has landed me into a _lot_ of trouble.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Eternity**


End file.
